Katrina
by Demonocracy
Summary: Ellos se conocieron en las peores circunstancias posibles. Él era sólo un nómada y ella tenía una familia, él bebía sangre humana y ella cazaba animales, no podían ser más diferentes en el mundo. No podían estar juntos. Pero ese era un riesgo delicioso.


**Twilight **no **me pertenece, **es de Stephenie Meyer. (**Esto no es un mensaje subliminal**) (666) XD

* * *

**~Katrina.**

El vampiro de ojos rojos se encontraba en medio del bosque nevado, observando su alrededor sin mirar nada realmente, supo que ella lo había seguido, pero la dejó hacerlo.

La rubia chica saltó de la rama del árbol en el que había estado encaramada y cayó sobre la nieve con elegancia, lanzando juguetonamente un poco de esta a la cara del vampiro.

— ¡Bú! —dijo, con una sonrisa que lo deslumbró, como todo lo que provenía de ella.

Una sonrisa pequeña –casi inexistente– se posó en los labios de Garrett, Kate suspiró suavemente y se dejó caer junto a él.

En esos momentos de su vida inmortal y por primera vez en su casi milenio de vida, ella se sintió nerviosa.

Nerviosa realmente, como si con una sola palabra el delgado hilo del que colgaban ambos fuera a romperse, alejándolos, y –al menos, en su caso– destrozando todo.

Porque Kate nunca se había sentido de _ese _modo con un vampiro, ella había dejado de pensar de ese modo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ella había amado con su muerto corazón a cada uno de esos hombres humanos de su pasado, era esa la razón de que en su no–vida actual ella y sus hermanas cazaran animales… esa era la razón.

Pero jamás creyó que volvería a sentir el calor, la vitalidad, la atracción que había sentido por la sangre de esos hombres… ni creyó que la sentiría hacia Garrett.

_«¡Por favor!__» _pensó _«¡Él ni siquiera tiene sangre!__»_

Y no, la sangre que corría dentro de él no era la propia. Ni era suya, ni le apetecía a Kate en absoluto.

Pero eran otras las razones; él, sus ojos rojos que estaban llenos de intrigas e historias que Kate no tendría problema en quedarse a escuchar por siempre. La manera en que la miraba –con admiración, casi devoción–, como la tocaba, como le sonreía…

Sí… Kate se había permitido enamorarse, sin miedo ni temores, no tenía demasiadas esperanzas en salir de la pelea contra los Volturis con vida.

Sin embargo… ambos habían salido de ella, con una promesa latente.

_«__—Te seguiré a donde quieras si sobrevivimos a esto, mujer —había prometido él._

—_A buena hora me lo dices… _—musitó ella.»

Y… habían sobrevivido.

No eran los únicos sobrevivientes, no, no tenían que hacer algo tan drástico como repoblar la tierra… ella lo sabía, entendía que tal vez él lo dijo por instinto, por aferrarse a una realidad sin sentido… y lo comprendía.

Ellos se conocieron en las peores circunstancias posibles. Él era solo un nómada y ella tenía una familia, él bebía sangre humana y ella cazaba animales, no podían ser más diferentes en el mundo.

_No podían estar juntos._

Él la miro, había estado callada demasiado tiempo, tensa e inmóvil, como una estatua… Garrett enarcó una ceja, pero aun así Kate no lo notó.

Así que continuó observándola en silencio.

Ella era perfecta. Su cabello dorado como el sol, ese del cual Garrett había estado privado mucho tiempo para no ser descubierto…

Y sus ojos eran iguales, dorados, expresivos, hermosos.

Kate parpadeó, ofuscada. Sí, una vampiresa ofuscada ante la intensa mirada de un vampiro, Garrett sonrió.

— ¿Qué tanto ves? —preguntó ella.

—A ti, _Katie._

Ella bufó, aumentando la tosca sonrisa que él tenía plasmada en su rostro.

— ¿Sabes? En estos momentos prefiero _Katrina._

La carcajada de Garrett se alzó entre ellos, estruendosa, silenciándolos a ambos.

E inmediatamente, la incomodidad reinó entre ellos.

Regodeándose de dejarlos callados y temerosos, como sólo ella podía lograrlo, sólo ella podía acobardarlos, dos inmortales temerosos.

—No quiero obligarte a nada —susurró ella.

Garrett alzo sus orbes escarlata y… la vio. Vio su fragilidad, su temor, su dolor… y él deseó protegerla.

—No me obligas a nada, mi dulce _Katrina._

Kate cerró los ojos, dejando a Garrett vagando, sin ningún ancla a la realidad, notó que ahora su vida orbitaba por ellos… por ella, siempre ella.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —susurró él.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó.

En un parpadeo él ya estaba frente a ella, con una mano apretó sus dedos entre los de Kate, ella estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada como para no lanzarlo lejos por su atrevimiento. Con su mano libre, Garrett acarició su mejilla y llevó suavemente sus manos unidas hasta su pecho, donde debía encontrarse su corazón.

—Encenderlo —contestó—. Hacer que te quiera a mi lado para siempre.

—Debe ser un efecto secundario de mi electricidad.

Y Garrett sonrió, porque eran los mismos de antes, bromeando y riendo, pero a la vez no lo eran, ambos lo sabían.

Él se acercó, sus rostros quedaron cerca, muy cerca, mas él necesitaba su consentimiento, si no quería quedar tirado a metros de ella.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y Kate se armó de valor, eliminando el espacio entre ellos y besándolo.

Y él sonrió, pues ahora la que tomaba los riesgos era Kate, al menos algo bueno le había pegado él.

Y era un riesgo delicioso, que ambos disfrutaron. El sabor de que aún había vida frente a ellos, vida, esperanzas, proyectos, futuro.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a ello.

Porque él era el aventurero, el que tomaba riesgos, retos, decisiones y actuaba por instinto, pero ella sacaba su lado dulce y nostálgico.

Porque ella tenía la fuerza de un huracán, pero en esos momentos era indefensa como una niña.

Y él estaría siempre ahí, para amarla. Tanto como durara su eternidad.

* * *

**U**na de las razones de que yo amara _Breaking Dawn_ fue esta pareja. Simplemente amé cuando Kate le dio toques a Garrett y él se cayó de espaldas, fue tan_ 'awww, amor sadomasoquista' *w* y_ justo ayer descubrí que mi Kate se llama_ Katrina_, y esto salió de un momento de locura. Pensé en el huracán que pasó dentro de Garrett, provocando que el abandonara su dieta, su vida nómada y su pasado, por su Katrina *w*


End file.
